


With Violets in Her Hand

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Femslash February, Sapphic Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Morgana searches for the perfect going-away gift for her maid.





	

Morgana didn’t want Gwen to leave. To be exact, she didn’t want Gwen to leave _her_. But Gwen’s father was sick, so, as the only girl in the family, the duty of care fell to Gwen. She’d promised Morgana it wouldn’t be for long; she’d be back before Morgana even noticed she was gone. On a superficial level, Morgana understood, but at a deeper level she knew she would miss Gwen as soon as she left.

Morgana gave her the requested leave, but wanted to give her something else – a going-away present, one might say. She considered giving Gwen one of her old gowns, but Gwen would have to alter it as the two weren’t the same size. Besides, where would Gwen wear an expensive dress? There were no occasions for a servant, even as high up as Gwen, to dress so fancily.

Perhaps a fine hairbrush, or comb. She picked up her favourite brush, running her fingers over the flawless wood as she considered giving it away, but then she remembered Gwen telling her she couldn’t brush her hair because it was too curly. She put down the brush with a sigh.

Then she had it: something she could give that would cheer Gwen’s house during a time of sickness. Something that – her heart raced at the daring thought – sent a very specific message. She went into the hallway and flagged down a passing servant, asking him the way to the kitchen garden, as she’d heard the servants grew flowers there as well as herbs. She thanked the surprised young boy and followed his directions to the garden, running as she didn’t have much time before Gwen left the castle.

She hurried back with the flowers in her hand, trying not to squash them. She would be devastated if they broke, for they were the last of the flowers she’d seen in the garden, and her _mission_ was to give them to Gwen.

When she returned to her chambers, she saw Gwen standing there folding some of her clothes and putting them away.

“Gwen!” exclaimed Morgana, unable to help the smile that crossed her lips. “You’re still here.”

“Milady.” Gwen put the last item in the closet and turned around. “I’ve just finished, so I’ll be off, if that’s all.”

Morgana nodded. “I hope your father gets well soon.” She meant it: for his sake and for her own, as the sooner Gwen’s father recovered from his illness, the sooner Gwen would be back.

“Thank you,” replied Gwen with a small curtsey.

“Since you’re going away, I got something for you.” Morgana’s heart thudded at full volume as she presented Gwen with the flowers.

Gwen took the poesy of violets with wide eyes and her mouth shaped like an O. “Th-thank you, milady,” she said, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Like them?” Morgana crossed her fingers for luck.

Gwen met Morgana’s gaze and said, “I love them.” Then she kissed Morgana’s cheek and hurried out of the room, calling out a farewell.

“Goodbye, Gwen!” called Morgana, touching her cheek where Gwen’s lips had been. She spied her awestruck reflection in her vanity mirror and grinned. She couldn’t wait for Gwen to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> frostbite883 said: "Can you make a story that has to do with Gwen receiving VERY romantic going away gift from Morgana?"
> 
> I assume most of you know what girls giving each other violets means, but if you don’t, Morgana is basically yelling, “I’m gay pls be my gf!”


End file.
